Salt
by Cherry Chibi
Summary: Tohru Honda falls into the past. There she meets the Sohma Clan. A family of swordsman and warriors who are caught in a feud with the Honda Clan. Fairy tale love and Shakespearean love... combine.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **All creations of Fruits Basket are rightfully owned by Natsuki Takaya. I take no ownership of them. I'm just borrowing the adorable Furuba characters for my own purposes…

**BIG WARNING!!!!! BIG WARNING!!!!! BIG WARNING!!!!! BIG WARNING!!!!! **

Before I receive flames and etc etc. Let me warn those who wish to read this story to be willing to accept any events that will happen in this fanfic. As the genre said, this is an angst and along with it, will be many themes that will be like grief... etc. Prepare for a dark Furuba fic. You have all been warned.

Now, hopefully you've read this far and are interested enough to keep going. Besides that, enjoy!!!

**BIG WARNING!!!!! BIG WARNING!!!!! BIG WARNING!!!!! BIG WARNING!!!!! **

Salt - By Cherry Chibi

- Prologue -

Cars beep their horns noisily in the busy streets. People march in crowds from place to place. Tall office buildings reach into the skies like trees aiming to touch the sun. A forest of machinery was what the city in 2004 was. Amongst the groups of students, towards the direction of school girls, were three young women who stood out from the 'normal' and 'typical' girls.

"Well, what shall we do today?" Arisa Uotani's calm and half bored voice spoke. She brushed back her long strands of blonde hair and looked down at another girl with long brown hair. So far, their day had been spent with a 'knowing' feeling as if they all knew what was going on and what had been planned. But they really didn't.

"Oh! I know!" Tohru said immediately. An illuminating smile that lighted her eyes passed onto her two friends. "Why don't we go to the park? I heard that there were going to be a couple of activities being held and…" She stopped speaking when Arisa placed a hand on Tohru's head. "Eh?"

"You know, we also have to solve that boyfriend issue of yours." Arisa said with a mischievous smile. Looking over to a gothic-looking friend. "Isn't that right Hana?"

"Yes, have you been thinking about it Tohru?" Hana asked coolly. Her eyes calm and serene as they always were. Just as she said her sentence, the three friends began walking along with the flow of people. "Which will it be?"

"Eh? AH! Right, right…" Tohru looked like she had just caught on. "I…" She lowered her head in defeat. Her friends waited for her answer, the flicker in their eyes revealed that they knew what Tohru would say. She was silent for moments. If truth be told, it felt as though everything had gone into a standstill. No one had made a move and so she was clueless of which direction to take. She was scared of hurting one of their feelings while on the other hand, she was afraid of making the wrong choice.

"Your waves feel like droplets of salty tears." Hana said after a while. "You still don't know do you Tohru?" She gave her best sympathetic smile. Seeing tears form at the corners of Tohru's eyes made her frown. "Don't cry…"

"Hey, it's not like you." Arisa said as an attempt to cheer Tohru up.

Tohru forced a smile, "I really don't want to hurt any of their feelings. I-I…"

"Shh, Tohru… don't cry. Come on, why don't we go to the park? Get your mind off things…"

"Yes, let's do that."

Tohru's tears were forced to a halt and she looked up to her friends. "I'm sorry for worrying the both of you. I didn't know what came over me." Hearing and seeing her friends doing their best to comfort her was enough to make her happy. Her smile was greeted by theirs and she took their hands. "Let's go."

"HEY! HEY! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" A drunk man shoved his way through them. His pink angry face loomed over the crowds. Oblivious to where he was and to what he did, he hustled and bustled along the streets.

"Argh!" Tohru felt the rough hit forced her to be pushed back. She lost her balance and felt her body fall like a tree trunk. "Arisa! Hana!" A hand reached out, hoping to grasp onto something that would save her.

"Tohru!"

"Watch out!"

A car horn honked and the public was stirred up abruptly.

During those short moments, everything felt as if time had slowed. She remembered exactly how it felt as her hands slipped out of Hana and Arisa's reach, how she was falling back… away from the flow of people and towards the busy road… _'Mum…' _Her cry was scared and unheard, _'I… I don't want to… die like this.' _A car horn sounded so many times that she felt her eardrums burst. After that, it was silent. Everything darkened. _'Is this… how it is like?' _

The moment where she was to meet contact with the road and feel the painful impact never came. She closed her eyes and felt herself falling continuously through fast and slow times… in her mind's eye, she could see… several things change. A woman in a ghost-like form appeared, her arms wrapped protectively around Tohru.

_"Welcome to your new life, Tohru Honda."_

A new chapter to Tohru Honda's story began to unfold…

**AN:** Introducing… Cherry's new (and second) Furuba fanfic! Hopefully she'll update again very soon but that depends if other folks like her story. Please show your support and bug her to update. Thank you all! /dances around with pom poms/


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **All creations of Fruits Basket are rightfully owned by Natsuki Takaya. I take no ownership of them. I'm just borrowing the adorable Furuba characters for my own purposes…

Salt - By Cherry Chibi

**AN: **Hello everyone! /bows/ Thank you all for giving me your support! I am very, very happy and grateful! /bows again/ Now, before we continue on, there's a couple of things all readers should know first... it'll help your understanding of this chapter. /smiles/

Jyuunishi Senshi: 12 Zodiac Warriors. They are the inner members of the whole Sohma Clan. In this case, they'll be our beloved cursed characters who will be the warriors for the Sohma Clan. There are only 12 members. (Guess who's been left out...) They're called the Jyuunishi for short.

Jyunsuina Senshi: Pure Warriors. Like the Jyuunishi Senshi, they are the inner members of their clan. In this case though, they are also the most elite in their abilities concerning martial arts or in their abilities which would help the clan's defence and offence. This makes them the equivalent to the Jyuunishi Senshi. They're called the Jyunisuina for short.

Alrighty! Let's get back into the story!

- Chapter One -

_"Welcome to your new life, Tohru Honda." _A woman's words coaxed her like a mother soothing her child with a lullaby. Tohru was still dazed and she was wondering where she was going. Fear had struck every pressure point of her body, leaving her like a helpless cub without its shelter. She couldn't escape the dark void no matter how much she wanted to. Even if she could, there was no way to orienteer. It was impossible to find north, let alone which direction was up or down. As she floated seemingly aimlessly. A story unfolded and imprinted itself into her memory, although she couldn't understand how it had any relevance to her at the time.

- - - -

_…The legacy of the Clan Leaders began long ago, when the first of both Clans were born, Akito Sohma and Junko Honda. The two grew up to be the best of friends from their childhood, their smiles, laughter and simple joy brought much happiness to their hometown. Many said that the heavens had blessed the two to be spending their lives together for eternity, but it was easier said than done for the Sohma family were extremely rich whereas the Honda family were extremely poor. Different levels of status prevented them from being as close as they should have been. Then one day, a monk approached Junko believing that he would be able to solve the problem with a simple, yet powerful chant. He asked Junko to say a chant three times at the temple shrine to plea to the Zodiac Gods for help… _

- - - -

"Who... who are you?" Tohru questioned to the presence that was surrounding her. A lassitude-like feeling softened her tense muscles as she searched for the woman. Her voice was shaky and quiet from fear. "Where are you?" When there was no reply was heard, Tohru thought that she was alone. Even so, there was still a warm feeling of someone holding her and guiding her through the shadows. Closing her eyes, she could feel her warm salty tears take life.

- - - -

_…However, the monk had given Junko the wrong chant. Instead of helping the situation, Junko ended up cursing the Sohma Clan. Thirteen members of the Sohma Clan were possessed by the vengeful spirits of the Zodiac Legend and Akito became the bearer to the core of the curse. A bond of love became a bond of hate that was mingled with confusion and betrayal. Happiness turned to sadness. Joy turned to grief. Laughter turned to sobs..._

- - - -

_"Who I am is not important."_ The feminine voice brought strengthened the tiny hope within Tohru. Just as she opened her eyes, a sudden burst of light blinded Tohru for a seconds. She shielded her face with her hand and winced from the stinging sensation in her eyes. _"What matters is that you are now in the year 1878, the Meiji Era." _Tohru felt her eyes bulge out. Was she- Had she traveled into the past?

- - - -

_…The pain grew to the point where a person's soul could shatter into dust and be blown away by the gusts of grief. Instead of trying to mend things, Junko committed suicide and with her blood, she unintentionally sealed the curse and took with her, the words which would've reversed the wretched curse…_

- - - -

'_This is too unrealistic. It can't be possible to travel back in time!' _Just as she thought that, her vision cleared and she found herself standing under a large sakura tree looking out to the distance. Her surroundings were so peaceful that she relaxed although fear and bewilderment tingled under her skin. "It can't be..." Realising that she was wearing a pastel blue kimono with floral patterns decorated on it, she stunned herself back into reality and spun in circles looking at the scenery. The way she acted gave off the impression that she was a small bird hopping about in long emerald green grass looking for food to eat.

Down the grassy hill, was a town with several wooden buildings, on the opposite side, there were many plains, a valley and then the forest. "_Good luck, Tohru." _Three words and whoever the woman was, her presence vanished from Tohru's side. She was alone, in a world she didn't even know. Taking another lost look around, Tohru bit back her frustrated tears.

"It's... It's like a movie." She said to herself. Sighing, she allowed herself to float into the serenity for a few moments... it was peaceful and...

"Eh? Did you say something Lady Tohru?"

"Argh!" Tohru was snapped back, she turned around to see a woman standing behind her. "Uo!" Arisa stood before her, dressed in ninja-like midnight blue attire. On her back was a family crest embroidered on in silver thread. Arisa's long blonde hair was tied back into a long ponytail and her face looked dead serious. "What are you doing here?" Did Arisa also get sent back in time? How did that happen? All sorts of questions were bubbling in her mind and were threatening to erupt from her voice box. Looking at woman over again, Tohru realised that attached to her waist were twin short blades. Both in a metallic midnight blue sheathe with a silver crest of a phoenix and sakura blossoms. __

Arisa grinned and crossed her arms. "Lady Tohru, I am Arisa Uotani, our fathers were brothers. I've been sent by Lady Junko to bring you home safely." Bowing respectfully, Arisa have her afternoon greetings and then said to Tohru, "I've been assigned to be your body guard for the time being as you train to be a Jyunsuina Senshi." Seeing Tohru's blank look, Arisa frowned slightly. "I guess you don't remember still... damn those Sohmas..."

Tohru blinked a couple of times. "Sohma?"

"Yeah. Thanks to them, they attacked the Honda Clan Household and because of them... you got a head concussion..." Arisa's fist was clenched tightly that it shook. She didn't realise that she had mumbled all of words out. Tohru was about to correct Arisa that she actually came from the year 2004 but went against it. Inside, she still felt confused about everything. How was she to explain that she came from the future?

'_I might as well play along for the time being...' _Tohru thought to herself. But, even if she played along, she felt odd about being given so much respect from Arisa. Why was Arisa putting, 'Lady' in front of her name? Hearing footsteps, Tohru found herself following Arisa down the hill.

"Please be careful Lady Tohru, I heard that the Jyuunishi Senshi are out on the streets again." Arisa said. She pulled out a beautiful cloak with a hood and handed it to Tohru, "Please put your cloak on. We don't want others to pick up our presence too quickly." Tohru accepted the cloak and wore it. Arisa also wore her own. As they walked into town and through the streets, Tohru took a good look around. Her eyes amazed at how different Tokyo looked compared to the Tokyo in the year 2004.

It felt so different walking along a dirt pathway instead of a concrete ground and it felt strange to see that instead of tall office buildings and shops, there were open stalls and huts. Paper signs were stuck up on wooden posts saying things like, 'Fish for sale' or 'Beef Bowl Stall'. As she followed Arisa, she forgot to take notice of people who were nearby her and she bumped into a group of strong guys.

"Hey! Watch it!" An angry tone growled.

"Oh! I'm sor-," Before she could apologise, Arisa had stepped in with one of her blades unsheathed. The edge glistened in the sunlight and reflected out of her dark narrowed eyes. Tohru looked surprised at Arisa.

"Don't you dare speak to her like that, Sohma boy." Arisa seethed, "Or else you might have your head in the gutter." The public soon picked up the tension and cleared off the streets. Tohru looked from left to right and heard the people whisper to each other.

"Quick! Inside! The Sohma and the Honda Clan are at it again!"

"Again?! That's the fourth time this week."

Tohru looked up with worried eyes. In front of them, stood three unusual looking boys. One was tall, the top layer of his hair was white while the bottom layer was black, the second had grey hair and the third had blonde hair. One thing that was common amongst the three of them was that on their clothing, there was a small dragon crest embroidered with golden thread onto the left shoulder area. They were dressed in swordsman outfits and each had their own set of swords. Arisa glared at them and they glared back.

"We can talk however we like." The tallest out of the three spoke. His voice indicated that he was already in a bad mood. Flicking back a lock of white hair, he exerted an aura of superiority. The words caused Arisa to heat up further. "Anyway, who gives _you _the right to talk to _us _that way? Think before you speak woman. I'm sure that even brats know better…"

"You bastard..." Arisa unsheathed her second blade. "Let's settle this our way."

"Ha!" The man scoffed, "After today, you'll remember a guy named Hatsuharu Sohma, the one who kicked your ass in broad daylight." He unsheathed a sword and beckoned for Arisa to take her best shot. "Hey, Yuki, Momiji, why don't you guys run ahead? I'll catch up with you later."

"I don't think it'll be a wise idea to start a fight now. It'd just be a waste of time." Yuki said as he sighed with boredom. "Why do we even bother with the troublesome Jyunsuina?" It seemed as though he too was giving a bit of insult to them. Arisa narrowed her eyes further with burning fury.

Tohru observed the whole scenario with a heart thumping feeling. She didn't like seeing people fight and when weapons were included, she didn't even want it to start. "Um..." Her hands were beginning to shake with worry. How would Arisa be able to fight like that?

"I'll have all of your heads." Just as Arisa took a quick step forward to charge, Haru was grinning with anticipation for action. Their blades were about to clash in a screaming spark but then...

"No! Stop!" Tohru came running, her hood flew back revealing her face and her long strands of brown hair. Her arms wrapped around Arisa's waist, pulling the both of them to the ground. "Please... stop." Tohru said, "Don't fight." She looked down at Arisa and then up to Haru with pleading eyes. "Please... don't..."

"Lady Toh-," Arisa growled angrily. Furious that her battle was stopped before it even began. She would've pushed Tohru off her but due to her status compared to Tohru, she restrained herself and chewed on her pride. On her hands and knees, Arisa got into a kneeling position beside Tohru. Her muscles tensed when she realised that Tohru had caught the attention of the enemy.

The Sohma boys looked at Tohru with amusement in their eyes. They had never seen anyone stop a fight between them and their enemies let alone make an attempt. "Who are you girl?" Haru questioned as he knelt down and cradled Tohru's chin with his thumb and forefinger. "Haven't seen you before." His piercing brown eyes were locked with her emerald pools.

"Ah..." Feeling colour rise to her cheeks, she backed away. "I..." Who were these guys?! Before she could be questioned any further, Arisa stepped in again, this time jumping in between Tohru and the Sohma guys. She let out a breath of relief, welcoming the interruption.

"So you think you can harrass an innocent girl now?" Arisa questioned with cold fury. Glancing over her shoulder to Tohru, she said, "Please, quickly run for it."

"But I don't know where to run..." Tohru replied after a moment. She felt Arisa's frustration as the frown on the fighter's face deepened. Not wanting to disappoint Arisa any further, she got onto her feet and dusted her kimono. She made eye contact with Haru and said with a surprisingly confident voice, "Who I am doesn't matter. What matters this moment is that we should stop this meaningless fight." There was a long silence, everyone's eyes were on her. Tohru knew that she had to say something else, it was getting embarrassing and more confusing by the second.

Bowing politely, Tohru concluded. "Excuse me, but Uo and I must leave." After she regained composure of herself, she smiled at Arisa and continued walking in the direction they had been. Arisa smiled a small smile and hurried to be at Tohru's side, sheathing her twin blades along the way.

"You handled that pretty well Lady Tohru." Arisa said with an amused tone. "I never thought you had it in you." Tohru just smiled and looked ahead. "Hey, Lady Tohru, you know that you're the first person to have ever broken up a fight like that? It was pretty dramatic though." The ninja was clearly trying to start a conversation.

"Well, I didn't know what came over me." Tohru said truthfully, "I just didn't want to see anyone get seriously hurt."

"But they were the ones who hurt you! Who gave you the head concussion!" Arisa was suddenly enraged. Before she could continue to ramble on about how much she hated the Sohma Clan and how the people of that family were nothing but bad news, Tohru broke it off with laughter.

"Oh Uo... whatever happened has happened. You can't change it. If I really did lose much of my memory then we should be finding ways to replace them." Her sentences caught Arisa by surprise. The rest of the walk was quiet but comfortable. It gave Tohru the chance to settle herself and absorb the new layout of Tokyo. Maybe if she got the chance, she's explore the town a bit more.

- - - -

**AN: **I got so excited that people liked the plot so far so I got motivated to write! Thank you all very, very much for reading!

Until next time!

Cherry Chibi


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **All creations of Fruits Basket are rightfully owned by Natsuki Takaya. I take no ownership of them. I'm just borrowing the adorable Furuba characters for my own purposes…

Salt - By Cherry Chibi

**AN:** Thank you everyone!!! I'm so happy!!! /smiles and dances around/ Please enjoy this chapter!!! Just a couple more facts…

Jyunsuina Senshi – Unlike the Jyuunishi Senshi, they have only 6 members who are known to the public and 6 shadow members whose identities are concealed. But for the sake of avoiding unnecessary confusion, only a few of the Jyunsuina Senshi will be named… 3 shadow members and 4 non-shadow members… I think. /nervous laugh/

- Chapter Two -

Footsteps sounded lightly over the floorboards. Ever since Tohru had entered the Honda Household, she had picked up a strange aura coming from it. She had also realised that unlike the busy streets of the town, the household was large and yet… so empty. It was a serene place and looked absolutely like a beautiful haven but it lacked the laughter and joy. As she followed Arisa along the verandah, several soft Sakura petals floated across their paths. "Where is everybody?" Tohru asked timidly. The household was so quiet that she was afraid of speaking too loudly.

"Everyone is busy doing their daily tasks." Arisa replied calmly, "Today, the Jyunsuina Senshi will be having a meeting. We're going to finalize the members of the clan's elite warriors." Something icy cold in Arisa's tone sent shivers throughout Tohru. Warriors? But if Arisa stated earlier that Tohru was going to be trained as one… did that mean she was also a warrior? There was not a possible chance that Tohru could picture herself as a violent type. As Tohru rummaged through her thoughts, she and Arisa came to a stop at the front of a shouji door. Knocking lightly, Arisa waited for a response.

"Come in."

"Lady Junko, I've brought Lady Tohru home." Arisa announced as she slid the door open. Slipping off her shoes, Arisa stepped into the well lit room that showed all the signs that this was Junko's workroom. When she entered, she realised that Junko wasn't the only one inside. Gazing around, she stifled a gasp.

_'M… mum?! Hana?!' _Towards the right hand side of the circle of people, Kyoko and Hana were seated beside Junko. Tohru then sat beside Arisa where the two empty spots were. There was a deafening silence for quite sometime before Junko continued to speak. The woman looked young, no older that her early 20s. She had jet black hair which flowed gracefully down her back and sharp silver tinged blue eyes. _'Lady Junko looks so beautiful…' _Tohru thought as she observed the woman. _'But her beauty feels…' _

"In this room, we have the members of the Jyunsuina Senshi. Remember each others names and faces well as in near future, you'll all be dependent on one another." Junko said. Looking up, her eyes fell onto Tohru, "And make sure that you take great care of young Tohru, for she is the heir to my position." Hearing those words, Tohru tried not to faint. Heir to be the Head of the Clan? How would she be able to take up such responsibility?

_'I'll have to do my best.' _She thought to herself.

"Six of you will be the shadows of this group and shall not identify your role in this circle to anyone outside." Junko continued, "You know who you are. Also, we have two new members." She raised a hand and gestured to two girls who looked rather timid. The first thing that Tohru picked up was that they were twins. "Their names are Mekou and Koume. Treat them kindly as they will play an essential role in this group."

- - - -

Night came swiftly like the birds soaring across the skies to reach home in time. Sweetly scented air fluttered through the opened windows of Tohru's room. "I never thought that my past would've been so great…" Tohru said softly as she looked up to the waning moon. For the rest of the afternoon after the meeting, she got introduced to the members and was told what she could and couldn't do. It turned out to be that she was a shadow member as well as the heir to the leader position. Hence, she was to be one of the most protected members of the family. Glancing over her shoulder, she could see the shadows of Hana and Arisa flickering through the rice paper screens.

Junko had assigned Hana and Arisa to be her body guards. There were many other instructions that Tohru had received as well. She was to study hard, train hard and was not to leave the walls of the household in night or day without Junko's consent. Even though she was being treated as a princess by everyone else, she felt like a caged being. But having so many care about her made her feel happier and cheered her up.

While looking out to the garden, a black shadow dashed across the tops of the household gates. Tohru blinked a couple of times. Had it been her imagination? Keeping a careful eye out, she tried to search for what the dashing shadow may have been. The sounds of cracking porcelain caught her attention. She spun around on her knees towards the shouji doors. The candle light that had been coming from Hana and Arisa's room was out. Standing up, she took a couple of steps towards their direction before freezing in her spot.

Light footsteps were coming from inside her dimmed room. _'No need to be scared… it's probably only your imagination.' _The silence of the building didn't help her nerves. Fear almost engulfed her to the point of being paralyzed. _'I'll just go and see Hana and Uo… I'm sure they're just asleep.' _Just as she was about to move, the same dashing shadow was seen from her peripheral vision. Someone was in her room.

Taking slow steps, the floorboards creaked underneath her feet. She made her way to the door. In a matter of seconds, she was sprinting towards it. Quickly, she opened it only to meet face to face with the familiar person. Before she could make even a cry, the man clasped a hand over her mouth, the sudden impacted pinned her against the wall and his other hand held a dagger that was firmly positioned at her neck. "Do not speak a word."

His voice was smooth and calm. In the night, it made him sound like a demon. His eyes glowed bright violet. The thing that Tohru immediately realised was that even though his was standing before her, he wasn't any closer than a head's width. When she moved slightly forward, he moved back slightly as well. When Tohru gave a nervous nod, he reluctantly released her mouth but remained holding the dagger against her flesh. Remembering slowly, Tohru knew that she had met him earlier in town.

With his free hand, the man made a hand gesture over his shoulder. It was then Tohru realised that there were others. Her heart was beating rapidly from fear and cold sweat emerged.

"Isn't it a pleasant surprise? Nice to meet you again." A blond haired boy appeared beside Tohru. He smiled brightly and for some reason, settled her nerves. Although at the present moment they were supposed to be enemies.

"Momiji, don't speak unless you need to." The guy who held her still stated in a very quiet tone.

"Aw… Yuki…" Momiji stopped when another person placed a hand on his head. He looked upwards.

"We have orders to take this girl back home as quickly as possible. Why don't we do that?" It was Haru. Compared to earlier, he was in a much better mood and his aura was completely different. "Let's go before the Jyunsuina realise that something is wrong." He smirked towards Tohru's direction. "Sorry but you're going to have come with us."

- - - -

She couldn't tell whether she was being treated as a captive or as a guest. As they moved, Haru was walking in front of them on guard while Momiji was beside her and Yuki was behind. _'I would've thought that they would tie me up and drag me there…' _Tohru thought with amusement. It definitely was an unusual kidnapping. Nevertheless, she made the most out of the situation and enjoyed the crisp air. The other three guys occasionally threw strange glances in her direction but she took no notice of them.

"What's your name?"

"Excuse me?" Tohru looked up with surprise. Everything had been so silent that she had withdrawn into her own thoughts. So having someone suddenly speak was sort of like a shock.

"What's your name?" Momiji repeated with his friendly manner. "I'm Momiji!"

"Oh… I'm Tohru." Tohru replied.

"Tohru huh? It suits you!" Momiji started humming a tune, "Really suits the next Lady of the Honda clan. The other two are my cousins – Yuki and Haru. Don't worry, we're only taking you back home. Even though they might not look it, they're both really nice guys."

"You shouldn't say those things to an enemy." Yuki stated. "They won't believe you." However, he was cut off at the second sentence.

"Oh no! I'm sure that you're both very nice people! So… so… don't worry about that. Mum always told me that you should never judge people from rumours and… and…" Tohru stopped when she officially realised their glances.

"Hmph. Strange girl." Haru muttered under his tone.

"Aw… Tohru is so nice! Good thing that she's not one of the meany Jyunsuina!" Momiji said out loud.

Tohru laughed nervously. _'Yeah… not a Jyunsuina…' _She would've corrected them on that but since she was a shadow member, she couldn't even breathe the words 'No, I am part of the Jyunsuina.' In her thinking, she didn't look at where was walking, that resulted in her not seeing the ditch that she would've walked over….

"Hey! Careful!"

"Huh? Argh!" Tripping over the ditch, she was too late to figure out a way to avoid what was going to happen next. However, just as she was falling, one of them had rushed up to her and broke her fall. What occurred to be out of the normal was the colourful puff of smoke and her finding that she was lying on top of a pile of clothing. "What-what happened?"

Looking around and then back down, she realised that there say a rat who was looking quite dazed. "Are you alright?" He questioned.

"..." Tohru stared at the talking rat for a while. There was a very uncomfortable pause that seemed to have stretched over quite a period of time. Usually, a reaction would be a scream and panic but not in this case. It was like an instinct feeling that told her what she needed to know. The first thing that came to mind was the story that she heard when she was being moved through time… the story of the curse. "Yes… I'm alright Yuki." She finally replied. "How about you?"

"You… You're not sickened by my state?"

"Uh-uh…" Tohru shook her head with a smile. "I'm worried about if you're hurt anywhere… are you?" Yuki shook his small head. She folded his clothing and gingerly picked him up with one hand while in the other she held his uniform. Looking up at the other two she said, "Well, if you need to take me back then let's go." She knew that whatever reason the Sohma Clan wanted to take her for, was probably having something to do with the feud. It was the moment she figured it out did she want to help stop the needless fighting.

Before they group could continue their travels, a tension in the air forced Haru to unsheathe his sword. Tohru took a hesitant step back wondering what could have made them react in such a way. Glancing over to Momiji, she picked up the fact that he was no longer going to be playing around for awhile.

"Momiji, escort Tohru to the household… I'll deal with this." Haru said calmly.

"Okay." Momiji then tugged at Tohru's sleeve. "Let's go."

**"I don't think that would be necessary. After all, I'm here for the girl."** In amidst the dark streets, the tough voice called. A putrid smell rose and once it sifted into the pits of Tohru's stomach, she felt like running to a corner and throwing up. Her knees weakened underneath her and she gave in.

"Scum like you shouldn't even dare show your face to the world." Haru stated as he assumed fighting stance. "As ever, you're disgusting." There was a painful silence after that. As if words were the most useful tactic. After the pause, a menacing laughter was hearing. The echoes bounced off the walls of nearby buildings and multiplied as they pounded the ears of the group.

_'Who… who could it be? I… I feel… so….' _Tohru was struggling for clean air. Never had she come across a smell like it. It scared her. The scent was multiple times worse than the smell of vomit almost like… something… _'Something dead.' _Tears coated her eyes from the stinging sensations. As moments passed, all sounds were muffled. Except for the painstakingly resonances of footsteps. Not just anyone's but _his._

"Tohru… Tohru… are you alright? Come on… you can stand up…" Momiji was shaking her shoulder and trying to reach her. His eyes were masked with worries. Looking down at the grey rat, Momiji asked, "What should we do?"

A puff of smoke and the rat returned to human form. Thankfully, it seemed as though Tohru didn't realise since she was 'out of it'. Yuki quickly got dressed and as he did so he replied to Momiji's question. "We'll have to carry her to a safe spot."

Tohru was in her own world. Her senses in reality were far from being able to feel anything. _'There's hate… so much of it. If only I could heal it… I'm sorry…' _Why was she apologizing? She didn't do anything wrong. _'Kyo…' _

His name. She knew his name. However, as her mind sounded it, there was a great pain within her chest. Staring up to the empty sky, tears were forming and creating the stars.

**"Damn you! I'm here to get Lady Tohru back!"**

"Not a chance."

- - - -

**AN:** Another chapter completed. Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I have on writing it! Now, hope you all remember the warning I gave you all earlier… I'm using all the time I have to get some good ideas for the plot. Hehehehe…

Until next time!

Cherry Chibi.


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: **All creations of Fruits Basket are rightfully owned by Natsuki Takaya. I take no ownership of them. I'm just borrowing the adorable Furuba characters for my own purposes…

Salt - By Cherry Chibi

**AN:** /bows/ Welcome back to Cherry's Salt fanfic. I am very glad that you're enjoying this fic so far. I'm so lost for words. Haha… Anyway, for those who would probably wonder as they read, in this chappy, there are lyrics that are featured in it. They're from a song called 'Distant Times' that is written by me. (The melody is written by one of my band members, Amethyst. She's the best pianist!!! Go Elements! /smiles/) To get an idea of what it sounds like, it has a gentle, bitter sweet melody. Um… something like a cross between 'Sakura Drops' (By Utada Hikaru /heart eyes/ she's such a cool singer!) and 'A Thousand Words' (featured song in Final Fantasy X-2, love that game!).

Alright, on with the fic ne?

- Chapter Three -

_A gentle feather touch pushes the ripple away_

_A watery surface that can never be caught_

_That is what I felt when I saw you that day_

_Oh... it was a cold eternity of silver streaks_

**- - - -**

**"Damn you! I'm here to take Tohru back with me!"** The voice roared. However, no matter how fierce it sounded, not a sign of remorse showed on Haru's face. Somehow, the fierce cry had transformed into muffled words of weakness. Words which were as weak as a butterfly flying against gusts of storm winds. Claws scratched and crushed the boulders that rested on the sides of the road. **"She shouldn't be around people like you."**

"Who are you to judge that dear cousin?" Haru questioned with a deathly glint in his eyes that matched the reflection that was being given off his blade. "For all I know, someone like her shouldn't be with a monster like you." At that moment, the glint in Haru's eyes vanished and an unreadable expression covered his face. Shadows darkened his features – the first sign of sorrow through the whole occurrence. Sheathing his blade, he turned around to check on Momiji, Yuki and Tohru. "How is she?"

Momiji shook his head slowly. "Not good."

- - - -

_"The Sakura blossoms are so beautiful!" They were seated beneath the Sakura tree on top of the grassy hill that was found just outside the town of __Tokyo__. On the other side were many plains, a valley and a bit further, they could see the forest. Tohru eyes shone with amusement as Kyo held a fist before her eyes before opening it to reveal a blossom that wasn't harmed in any way. Holding on her own palm, Kyo gingerly passed it onto her palm. As she admired the small precious thing, a gentle touch of Kyo's lips on her cheek made her blush. _

- - - -

Flickering images caught into the webs of her eyes. The only thing that could explain her 'remember' things that she never really went through was that the memories of the events before her head concussion were returning to her. A strange feeling it was to have something being 'remembered' when you really didn't live through it. _'Kyo… please…' _Her sixth sense was warning her that _he _was leaving. Beaten by the harsh words of a family member and the shame of being shunned by his family for so many years.

Before she understood fully what she was doing, Tohru had pushed herself from the ground and was running in almost a spring. _'Kyo!__ Please…' _The salty taste of blood was smothering her tongue. As she ran, she searched. Every now and then, an image of Kyo's fleeting back flashed clearly.

**"Get lost!" **

- - - -

_Memories scatter underfoot and blur together_

_Their colours dye the drastic dreams by night_

_Here I stand, gazing upon the moon forever_

_Oh... Just like we did together once before_

- - - -

_The afternoon skies were darkened with clouds. Barely any sunshine broke through the thick barrier. Smoke was smothering the air around her. As she ran, she shielded her face with a cloth. Women and men dressed in the Honda Clan uniform fought members of the Sohma Clan. "Lady Tohru, please, follow me to safety!" A Jyunsuina Senshi beckoned her. Tears of hurt came to her eyes as she heard the hate. _

_"Get out of here! This is the Honda Clan's land!" _

_"You scum don't deserve to live in peace!"_

_'Stop it…' Her thoughts were repetitive but a thread of a single thought weaved them together. She made her way through the back alleys with the warrior until fires forced them to return out to the battlefield. Her eyes froze against a pair of darkened blood coloured eyes. "K…"_

_"Lady Tohru! Look behind you!" His shout of warning reached her a second too late… _

_Her feet were swept off the ground and clan members looked on with shock. Their heir was being taken high up onto the rooftops…_

- - - -

"Kyo!" Her sense of direction sharpened and led her through the paths that led to boundless ends of darkness. Here, he was hiding in the shadows. The horrific stench acted like a barrier that tried to force her back. Behind her, blurred cries for her to stop were shouting but there meant nothing. There was crimson string which tied her sub-conscious heart to the other. Relentlessly it pulled her. Tightening and twirling around to draw them closer together. "Kyo! Please wait for me!" Words were coming out of her from within. "Please wait for me!"

**"Leave me alone!"**

- - - -

"Tohru! Stop! Don't go after him!" Yuki shouted, "Damn it! Stop!" In his mind, he wondered how a girl like Tohru could be so fit as to run the way she did. Her movements were graceful in an abnormally fearful manner.

"Tohru!" Momiji and Haru joined Yuki in calling after the girl. After a moment they had to stop for a breath. The stench really was hard to take in. Their eyes stung from it and their noses and mouths felt disgusted. Their stomachs revolted against consuming such a taste.

Haru spat and wiped the band of his hand against his mouth. "We lost her! Lord Akito will be angry if we fail." He at his cousins, amongst their eye contact, a plan formed.

- - - -

_Separated by the Ages of Emotion_

_Flying through time with outspread wings_

_You forgave the pains that formed from inside_

_But even now my mind pictures it all_

_Those last tears that your eyes gave life to_

_Were left in the palm of my hand, even if _

_They should've been for the earth of your home_

_Your heart still shed its tears for me alone_

- - - -

"We can't let them reunite." A woman's voice spoke firmly. "It would ruin everything. The way things are, how things are, would not allow for such a thing. We cannot afford to lose someone so important to us." She looked up, her silver tinged blue eyes warned the warriors of their task. "It is your duty to protect Tohru at all costs. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Lady Junko."

- - - -

They were far from the town and were in the dense forests. Tohru tripped over the tree roots and landed harshly. The material of her kimono door around the sleeves and knee areas. As she tried to stand upright, she winced from a couple of stings. "Kyo…" There was no reply. "Kyo… why do you run from me?" She sat on the overgrown roots and rested for the moment. "Why do you fear me seeing you?" Closing her eyes, she concentrated, the stench was still there. So he was still around. "I don't understand."

- - - -

_It happened so fast. As soon as she was taken off her feet, the members of the Sohma Clan cleared out. Except for Kyo. His eyes were narrowed furiously and his fists clenched tighter. Members of her clan felt helpless to help. They feared that the wrong movements could provoke the heir's death and none of them wanted to be held responsible for it. "Can you hear her cry?" The menacing tone asked them all. _

_In truth, Tohru wasn't making any noise. It was just her tears that showed how much she was afraid of what was going to happen. Her eyes never left Kyo's. They weren't filled with betrayal or hate. "I…" A sudden push behind her sent her falling from the rooftops of the Honda Clan household. _

_"Lady Tohru!!!!" In the blur, she could see someone running as fast as they could to break her fall. But the last thing she could remember before hitting the ground was her hand gripping and ripping apart a beaded bracelet. At that last moment, she knew what she shouldn't have done. But it was too late to say sorry. No one would hear her through her three months of darkness. _

- - - -

Emotions grew within her and they kept growing. _'Why do I feel this way? I don't understand.' _She was someone who came from the future into her past self. Even then, she knew nothing of what her past self had gone through. She didn't even know why she was acting in such a way. But whatever happened, she was feeling the emotions. Looking up, she spotted a serpent like violet eye. Her breath withdrew for a moment. _'Kyo…' _

**"I couldn't protect you… I'm sorry." **

"No, wait… Kyo!" Jumping onto her feet too quickly, she slipped and fell again. _'Too late.'_ Once again, she failed to let him know. _'No, I mustn't give up so easily. I have to…' _She got back up but some took hold of her before she could move any further.

"Leave him."

- - - -

_Even now I'm waiting, I stop here alone_

_Wondering where you now see the moon_

_Only the light seeks the heart's unknown_

_Oh... The cries resonate within my soul_

- - - -

_The beads fell and bounced on the dusty ground. Kyo's eyes were wide as he was frozen in his position. His heart pounded within his ears. "Tohru…" He breathed out. Looking up to where the maniac had been before, he could sense tears burning his eyes. "You… bastard…" Hearing people scream, he looked at his hands. Claws started to appear and the rotten smell of decaying flesh swept through the area. 'N-No…' _

_Turning around he ran for it. Ran away as fast as he could so that he could escape the disgusted faces. As he ran, he was forced to leave behind the only person to have ever accepted him within his whole life. His only love. _

_'It's better this way… isn't it?' He tried to console himself with meaningless words. 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the secret… Lady Tohru… please… forgive me…' _

- - - -

A monster rampaged through the forest, breaking everything in sight and slashing at tall trunks with his sharp claws. Outside, he appeared as nothing but a fearsome creature that brought nothing but destruction. Inside, he was suffering and slowly fading. Over and over, he kept telling himself that everything would be alright. That it was better this way. That she was better off meeting a normal guy who would be able to protect her in every way possible.

With him, she would only be shunned and despised. Maybe he had made another mistake of showing himself to them. Because now she remembered. However, another side of him was fighting hard. Screaming and shouting that he needed to do more.

- - - -

"Where is she?! The forest is so dense!" Yuki said as he ran and dodged the obstacles. They were going to have to find the girl soon and take her back. Or else she might end up meeting something that she would regret and in turn, they would be in deep trouble.

"It smells like _he _took off. Does that mean that he left her alone?" Momiji asked as he followed his cousin. "I hope that Tohru is alright. She's a nice person." He was trying to lighten up the mood as usual with his positive attitude.

Haru was ahead of the both of them and soon enough, he skid to a halt. "It's that guy again." He pointed a finger towards the direction where there were two people. One of them was clearly Tohru. "What should we do?"

- - - -

"I'm Kazuma." The man said as he took a seat beside Tohru. "If I'm not mistaken, you're Lady Tohru." He was observed the girl from head to toe. There was something very different about her now compared to before.

"Yes, yes I am." Tohru replied. She wasn't sure of what else to say. First, someone named 'Kyo' reveals in her memories and she starts doing some unexplainable thing of running after him and now she meets another stranger. A lot had happened in one day and she was getting tired. However, somewhere in her mind, she thought about how different yet similar things were in the Meiji Era compared to the 21st century. It was all so crazy. She didn't know what to think.

"I'm sure that you would like to meet Kyo, my surrogate son again but during this time you must not push yourself too hard." Kazuma said, "There's very little time and a lot that you'll need to do Lady Tohru." He placed a hand on her head and smiled. He had heard a lot about the girl from Kyo but he never had the chance to talk to her. _'This girl is the heir to the Honda Clan's top position but I sense that there is more…. There is still some other reason for her to be so protected. What are you up to now Lady Junko?'_

"I do want to meet him again… I want to know and understand why he is running from me." Tohru said and then she smiled, "I also want to help him remember what we had lost." As she spoke, she became aware that someone else was nearby. She glanced over her shoulder and spotted the others.

Kazuma also followed her gaze to meet eyes with the Sohma boys. He smirked and then said, "You'll need a lot of patience. Right now, it seems that your friends are here. I must leave. It was nice to meet you for a short moment Lady Tohru." Then in a flash, he vanished. Tohru looked completely puzzled by how fast he appeared and vanished.

"Tohru! Are you ok?! You're not hurt are you?" Momiji was the first to come running up to her.

"I'm alright." Tohru said with a big smile, "But I think that I'm been a little crazy tonight…" She let out a laugh to take place of her sobs and sniffles. Finally able to stand she said, "I'm sorry for troubling you three…" She was supposed to be their captive but she was acting as if she was someone who was just hanging out with them. It caused a slight confusion of their roles.

"That's good but we'll have to take you back and when we get back, we'll have to have your wounds tend to." Yuki said.

"Come on… I'm tired. Let's hurry Yuki, Momiji." Haru said.

"Alright, lead the way!" Tohru said with a happy face. As Haru and Yuki walked ahead, Tohru tossed another hopeful glance over her shoulder into the darkness. _'Please wait for me…' _There was much more she needed to say to Kyo. She wanted to understand her feelings more and she wanted to understand who Kyo was completely. More importantly, who she was to him now. As she thought, a part of her became conscious that this was similar to a situation she had before… no… it was really familiar… but how come her mind felt so cloudy? She couldn't remember clearly enough.

- - - -

_Separated by the Ages of Emotion_

_Flying through time with outspread wings_

_You forgave the pains that formed from inside_

_But even now my mind pictures it all_

_Those last tears that your eyes gave life to_

_Were left in the palm of my hand, even if _

_They should've been for the earth of your home_

_Your heart still shed its tears for me alone_

- - - -

"Are you alright Tohru?" Momiji asked looking worried,

"Yep." Tohru replied quickly. After, Momiji smiled happily again and took her hand.

"Ok! Let's walk back together! I don't want you running away like that again!" Momiji said as walked alongside her.

- - - -

**AN: **Chappy finished!!! /smiles/ How's that? Now you all know what the coupling is. Hehehehe… anyway, I'm usually a Kyo/Tohru coupling supporter! (Hope I didn't disappoint anyone…) Apologies for any mistakes or if you hated my lyrics… eheheh…. /sweat drop/

Thank you for reading this far! Until next time,

Cherry Chibi.


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: **All creations of Fruits Basket are rightfully owned by Natsuki Takaya. I take no ownership of them. I'm just borrowing the adorable Furuba characters for my own purposes…

Salt - By Cherry Chibi 

**AN: **Hello again everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I won't waste time explaining my reasons for not being able to update but I can say the major word… "School". Yep. I'm heading into the 'danger zone' in which I'm very sure that most of my time will be consumed into studying. But now since I have about half an hour to myself I thought that I would write up something quick.

* * *

- Chapter Four -_

* * *

__"Are you alright Tohru?" Momiji asked looking worried, _

_"Yep." Tohru replied quickly. After, Momiji smiled happily again and took her hand. _

_"Ok! Let's walk back together! I don't want you running away like that again!" Momiji said as walked alongside her. _

* * *

"We're home!" Momiji announced as he pushed opened the gates and allowed the others to enter. "Since it is so late, we should rest. Tohru, you can share my room!" Immediately after he said that Haru and Yuki interjected at the same time.

"She's a captive. Not a guest." Haru stated, "We're supposed to take her to the safe house." A breeze blew and ruffled his hair. He made an effort to stop the white strands from blowing into his eyes by raising a hand to use as a shield.

"And I'm sure that Lord Akito has arranged something for it." Yuki added as he placed a hand on Momiji's shoulder. There was a look in his eyes that was something like, 'Do you understand?' but more in a secretive manner. It made Tohru really feel like an outsider. Someone who shouldn't be here and thus shouldn't be treated any better. Keeping her silence, she continued to observe her unfamiliar surroundings. Just as she gazed around, a thought came to her mind. 'Did Haru call Kyo 'cousin'? Does that mean that they're related? But then…'

Her eyebrows furrowed as she thought things through. 'The Sohma Clan and the Honda Clan both have large families… so the feud really must have a large impact on the community…' Before her thoughts could go any further, she was interrupted when she was pulled by the wrist towards a certain direction.

"Let's go Tohru! Those two are such meanies!" Without her being aware, Momiji had gotten into some sort of argument with Haru and Yuki and now was doing things his own way. "You're not the Jyunsuina! So you don't deserve the treatment being given!" As Momiji spoke, it made Tohru feel worse with guilt. She really did want to point out straight that she was a Jyunsuina Senshi. But she couldn't because she promised as a 'shadow' member.

"But-wait…"

"Momiji! If she wasn't then why would Lord Akito…" Yuki was cut short with Haru's interjection and at that moment, things started heading downhill.

"You little brat." Haru brushed Yuki aside abruptly and gripped Momiji's chin firmly. "Don't you think it's a little hard to be dealing with brats at a time like this? It's way into the night and we're all getting very tired."

* * *

Two days had passed since she was brought to the household. It was sardonic that the Sohma Household was almost exactly like the Honda Household. There were several beautiful gardens spotted here and there on the yard and there were many buildings within the area. The whole outlook had its own sweet and peaceful feeling to it. But, just like the Honda Household, it also held a very unwelcoming aura. The night made it appear worse. The silence was making the impression that death had swept over the clan.

However beautiful it was outside, it didn't mean that it was able to be shown inside. It felt strange watching out the window on a futon in the same way as she did earlier except it a much different room. The doors were locked and there weren't any luxuries or decorations. She closed her eyes and held in a sigh. Quietness at last and she was able to think things thoroughly whether she wanted to or not.

Just about two nights ago, there had been a dispute among the three cousins…. How did it feel so familiar? She hadn't given it much thought until now but the Sohma Clan felt so familiar to her in a much fonder way. From the future... _'What was the future really like again?' _Tohru questioned herself. Hearing herself ask such a question snapped her eyes open in horror. Was she forgetting the future while she was staying in the past?

_'Oh no, am I really forgetting? But I don't want to...' _Tohru thought to herself. She pulled her knees up to her chest. _'How come I didn't realise this? I've been here for barely a week and now I'm forgetting about my time in the 21st century... It's not right...' _How could she stop herself from forgetting? If she didn't realise in the first place then how was she to avoid it? _'No, I have to focus on the present...' _

In moments it became clear to her that she was in her past self and her true past was the flow of time that was in line with the current era she was in. If she was trapped in this time and knew of the 21st century, would it cause her more confusion and disturb something greater than her? Just as she thought, it got more complicated.

"You seem troubled... Lady Tohru." A calm and collected voice coaxed. A voice that chilled her out of her own flesh. Turning around to face the visitor she took in his features. Pale skin, dark hair and eyes. His kimono draped out his shoulders and dragged along the floorboards as he approached her. He approached her closer and then knelt at her side. "Do you know who I am?" Just watching him brought fear into her. A vague memory triggered and she breathed out his name in a fear filled whisper.

"A... Akito..."

Akito chuckled and gave a charming smile. His smile though, had no warmth within in. "I'm glad that you know me. Do you know why you're here?"

"I..." Before she could say anymore he answered it for her. It was completely unexpected.

"Your spirit from the future was dragged into your present self." Akito said, "I believe that Lady Junko would've prayed for this to happen... after all... your future spirit has yet to be _tainted _by emotions towards a certain former Sohma Clan member." Hearing him say this, Tohru was silent from the shock. He knew what happened to her? But what did he mean by her spirit yet to be 'tainted'? She couldn't understand. Akito chuckled. "You don't know anything do you?"

Tohru couldn't help but think, '_I really don't… don't I?_' They were slowly coming to the surface - the questions which she had put aside while she was here. Akito was taking off the lid on the jar and Tohru was watching them flow over the edges. _'Why was my spirit brought to this time?' _Feelings crawled up and down as she felt a mixture of emotions form into the poison of confusion. Her mouth opened and closed a few times. The words just weren't forming in her head and she thought that she would never be able to speak properly again if this kept going.

Time felt like it was just strolling along... that was until the shouji door of the room slammed open with two men looking extremely worried. "Lord Akito! The Jyunsuina have attacked!" One of them looked more like a doctor while the other was dressed in the Sohma Clan's warrior suit. At the back of Tohru's mind, she suddenly thought that their names were 'Shigure' and 'Hatori'. That confused her more.

"What!" Akito sounded suddenly outraged by the news. "How many of them!"

"Lord Akito! Jyunsuina have attacked the women's quarters!" Another member came. The impulses of sudden attacks from several points of the household were causing everyone's hearts to beat faster to the tempo of movement amongst the groups. Even Tohru's heart was beginning to race, although she knew that this attack was mostly because her family had come to save her. On instinct, she knew she had to run. She had to go somewhere towards her family. Where? Which way to run?

"Shigure, Hatori! Take Lady Tohru elsewhere! Make sure the Jyunsuina don't claim her back!" Akito barked his commands. He shot a glare towards Tohru's direction. It was a shame that he couldn't have a longer while to speak with that girl. He wanted to hear about the time from which she had come from. There was something about it which was important to him.

Tohru saw Shigure come to lead her away but she took hesitant steps back. "N-no!" Finally, her feet moved and she ran aimlessly. She left the chaotic shouts behind her as she ran, left behind everything and everyone. _'Just let me go somewhere away from this… please… lead me away…'_ There was a feeling inside that told her there had been a chaos like this from the future. She had felt this anguish before.

**_It was a rainy day and _****he _hadn't been seen since that bracelet had been removed by someone dear to him… _**

How could she forget? How could she just not think? Maybe that was because it was just her but this time, at least she could've considered the consequences. _'Kyo! I want to see you so much…' _

**_She refused to let him go. _**

As each step was taken, the earth beneath her feet started to sway from side to side. Her head was feeling like that gravity was pulling it in all sorts of directions. Heat was gathering in her body. Stress pulled and strained her mind. Her knees collapsed underneath her and she fell upon the bed of topsoil.

**_'Let's stay together always.' She had told him. 'Always. I want for us to eat meals together, laugh together, cry together…' That's what she had told him. _**

Tears trailed down her cheeks as she stared helplessly ahead. Nausea was building in the pits of her stomach. Then the scent of death came towards her. That's what she had said… when she said it she couldn't remember exactly. Her vision blurred to the point where she couldn't make out anything. A foot crushed the earth nearby her. She closed her eyes tightly pleading that it wasn't one of them – Sohma or Honda Clan. She didn't want to go back. She didn't want to go back to either household.

"Lady Tohru…you've got a fever." The man knelt beside her and placed a gentle hand on the top of her head. "Running to find him? I did say you'll need a lot of patience in order to meet him again…"

_'Kazuma…'_ Tohru thought, unsure of whether she should fell relieved or worried. Air rushed around her body as she was lifted off the ground easily.

"Well, since you've come this far, might as well take you somewhere away from here…"

* * *

**AN: **Ack… I'm out of time. I hope that this chapter was alright… I just realized that there wasn't much happening. However, please stick around. From this point until I next say so, the story shall be told in Kyo's POV. I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I can.

Until next time,

Cherry Chibi.


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: **All creations of Fruits Basket are rightfully owned by Natsuki Takaya. I take no ownership of them. I'm just borrowing the adorable Furuba characters for my own purposes…

Salt - By Cherry Chibi

**AN: **Ta da! Another update! (After a long time… sorry….) I won't say much but thank you all for your patience and support! Please enjoy reading.

**Chapter 05 **-

- - - -

_"Lady Tohru…you've got a fever." The man knelt beside her and placed a gentle hand on the top of her head. "Running to find him? I did say you'll need a lot of patience in order to meet him again…" _

_'Kazuma…'__ Tohru thought, unsure of whether she should fell relieved or worried. Air rushed around her body as she was lifted off the ground easily. _

_"Well, since you've come this far, might as well take you somewhere away from here…" _

- - - -

Crackle. Crackle. Pop.

The sounds danced their inconsistent rhythm on their stage of wood and lighting of bright oranges, yellows and reds. Colours from the light splashed onto the surfaces of nearby trunks as well as the mulch that lay heavily on top of the ground. Tohru could only try to settle her feelings by fascinating herself with the beautiful painting of colour that wavered before her eyes. She tried her best to clear her mind, to try to sort the mixture of old memories from the new, tried to sort her chaotic desires that swelled within her being that called out to be satisfied.

Snap.

"Lady Tohru," Kazuma was cut short with Tohru's soft voice.

"Can I see him?" Only four mere words but a lot dwelled under their shadows. Kazuma sat across from her on the crowd. Silence crawled on as he pulled open the cork of the sake bottle and poured a small cup full. He made a gesture as to offer it to Tohru but a gentle shake of her head proved that it wouldn't be necessary. He sighed, lifted the cup towards his lips and took a sip.

"I'm sorry. As long as you shed tears, you can't see him in the way in which you did before." Hearing these words she looked up at him with eyes that sharpened like a snake's hiss. Why? She wanted to ask. All the troubles she was going through, for sure, it was because she wanted to see Kyo right? She wanted to be where he was right now. Tohru took her gaze away from the man and pulled the blanket tightly around her body as if seeking for comfort of any sort possible. "Salt."

Was it another riddle? She felt like crying now. A stabbing pain struck her heart repeatedly as each second passed. "Salt?" was all she managed to repeat.

Kazuma took another swig of sake before settling the cup on a flat stone. He cleared his throat at look intently at Tohru. "I'm sure that you have heard of the legend between Lord Akito and Lady Junko." Tohru gave a small nod.

"Yes… I remember…" The words came, barely a whisper of air from her lungs.

- - - -

_The legacy of the Clan Leaders began long ago, when the first of both Clans were born, Akito Sohma and Junko Honda. The two grew up to be the best of friends from their childhood, their smiles, laughter and simple joy brought much happiness to their hometown. Many said that the heavens had blessed the two to be spending their lives together for eternity, but it was easier said than done for the Sohma family were extremely rich whereas the Honda family were extremely poor. Different levels of status prevented them from being as close as they should have been. Then one day, a monk approached Junko believing that he would be able to solve the problem with a simple, yet powerful chant. He asked Junko to say a chant three times at the temple shrine to plea to the Zodiac Gods for help._

_However, the monk had given Junko the wrong chant. Instead of helping the situation, Junko ended up cursing the Sohma Clan. Thirteen members of the Sohma Clan were possessed by the vengeful spirits of the Zodiac Legend and Akito became the bearer to the core of the curse. A bond of love became a bond of hate that was mingled with confusion and betrayal. Happiness turned to sadness. Joy turned to grief. Laughter turned to sobs..._

_The pain grew to the point where a person's soul could shatter into dust and be blown away by the gusts of grief. Instead of trying to mend things, Junko committed suicide and with her blood, she unintentionally sealed the curse and took with her, the words which would've reversed the wretched curse…_

- - - -

Kazuma took a slow breath, "Then you should know something which only those who are directly involved would know." There was a pause, "Are you willing to hear?"

Something in his manner sent ripples of a cold drift through her. For a bit, she thought… she thought of him as inhuman but that couldn't have been possible. He looked every bit as normal as any other. "Yes. Please, tell me."

"Your existence… was born from the blood of sorrow which was shed by Lady Junko many years ago." Kazuma lost all expression besides for the seriousness that stiffened the flesh upon his face. His body was still, "…and Kyo, born from the hatred that was accumulated by Lord Akito and his clan. It is said that holy salt would ward off any dark shadow which would harm a person's well being and protect those around them."

It was piecing together. She couldn't believe how much it was beginning to become clear. "My… tears?" Tohru clenched her small hands into fists that clawed at the thick blanket around her. "Is it because of my salt-filled tears that…. That the spirit that possesses Kyo can't stand? Is… that…" Silence again.

"Love and hate cannot mix. When such pure emotions come, they cannot withstand the other and would only cause destruction." Kazuma looked pitiful towards her and she hated it. "From my understanding, Lady Junko loved Lord Akito to the very moment the last drop of her life blood fell. Such a misunderstanding left behind only led Lord Akito to die in hate."

Make time stop. Reverse it. She didn't want to hear anymore. "So you're saying, that Kyo and I only exist because of something like that? We're born to care for each other but to only be kept apart due to hate? That cannot be right. I don't accept it!" She stood abruptly, "Jyunsuina senshi, Jyuunishi senshi… it seems that the two clan leaders refuse to meet in the middle! They protect themselves from the bitter truth and use Kyo and I as scapegoats!"

"Calm yourself!" Kazuma stood, his shadow cast over Tohru's small form. "Don't think up such foolishness." It took a moment, but soon Tohru dropped her head to stare at the ground. "Lady Junko is different from her past self and so is Lord Akito. How can you say that they are hiding from the bitter truth when they don't even realise it themselves?"

"Then why… is the me from the future brought back to this time?" Her hands were trembling from the fury of being confused. So many thoughts in every moment. Insanity felt like it was about to tip over the edge.

"Don't change the…"

"If you can't tell me the reason as to why Kyo and I exist clearly then at least tell me this clearly!" Tohru's voice began to rise, "Please! Just tell me! Why am I here in this time now! Why is it that as I am here I cannot remember my old self clearly! I can't seem to recall anything clearly anymore!"

A gust blew harshly and soon a faint stench came. Was he near?

"Please," Tohru begged, "If you can tell me why I am here now, maybe I can understand the purpose of my existence better." She kept silent. Be strong. A small voice nagged her. Don't cry, because if you do, you won't be able to see the one you love most.

"Your passed self was meant to die at that early age in order to save the souls of the cursed ones in this time." Kazuma said quietly, "But Lady Junko needs you and your tears to protect her clan from being annihilated, and to stop the cycle from repeating itself. So she summoned your spirit to this time now." Kazuma finally broke from the serious expression and somehow his eyes softened from their harsh gaze, "Lady Junko deeply desires for the end of everything that has caused suffering among both clans. You are the one who bares the innocence and purity needed for the undoing of the curse."

"I don't understand." Tohru said bluntly. She was weary of it all. How could she be innocent and pure as they say? No one could be like that because it meant that they would have to be like some sort of deity. Then again, she wasn't sure if deities were even that pure and innocent.

"You will in time." Kazuma responded. "Now, enough talk. You should sleep if you wish to be able to go home tomorrow."

"I don't want to go back."

"You must, if you wish to see Kyo again."

Kazuma won that round. Darn….

- - - -

Just as expected, she fell asleep soundly and Kazuma was no where in sight, maybe he went to gather wood? He wouldn't be very far away. That's what Kyo thought as he approached the camp area. It was usually during the night when he gathered enough courage to show up before his master to just assure Kazuma that he was still breathing and well. Kyo had been around the area for some time waiting for the right moment to show up – he didn't want to let Tohru see him in this state again.

Using his large, rough, clawed hand, he pushed aside a tree branch and sat on a boulder near the fire. He kept his eyes on Tohru watching her sleep. He had a strong desire to brush the stray lock of brown hair aside from her face so that he could see her face more clearly but he couldn't, wouldn't… for fear of hurting her with the sharp claws. _'Why me…? Why do I have to be the cat…?' _He thought in complete misery. "Tohru…" He whispered with ache from the heart.

"Mm… Kyo?" Tohru shifted a bit. He looked up alarmed, did he wake her? No, she was still asleep. "Sorry…"

Kyo's hard eyes softened a bit. _'There's nothing to be sorry about. You have done nothing wrong.'_ He wanted to tell her directly and yet he couldn't… wouldn't. If he were a normal person, he wouldn't be so restricted. He would have been able to show how much he really cared for her. Like this though, he couldn't.

"Kyo… I want to see… you…" Tohru was saying in a quiet, breathy voice.

He looked at her and tears were welling up. "Yeah…" He responded sub-consciously, "Yeah…"

"Let's be… together… always…"

"Yeah…" He wished. He wished with all of his heart.

"Kyo, so you've finally showed up." Kazuma appeared once again with a load of wood piled in his arms. He settled them aside and fed two or three branches into the fire. "So, how are you?"

No response. Kyo couldn't simply say, 'Yeah, I'm okay.' Nor could he say, 'It sucks.' There was a long silence. One of the things that Kyo treasured most in his life was the relationship he had with Kazuma. Ever since his mother's death, Kazuma had taken care of him and raised him despite the dreadful rumours which had spread throughout the Sohma Household. He treasured being able to just sit silently and not have to say a word for Kazuma to understand him. It made things easier to cope with. Whenever he was in trouble, he was able to depend on Kazuma, even if it were only for a short moment. People could say that they a father-son relationship but sometimes Kyo wondered if Kazuma thought that way.

"I see." Kazuma stared up to the stars in the night sky. "Don't worry, you can trust Lady Tohru to handle things. Things are going to be different." Kyo couldn't help but follow Kazuma's eyes to stare hopefully at the stars.

- - - -

**AN: **That's it for now but I've finally updated! Yay! Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for all of your support! Thanks!

Until next time!

Cherry Chibi.


End file.
